The Star: Storm Cell
by Matt-James
Summary: Dumbledore has been accused of murdering two innocent wizards, strange and dangerous things start happening at Hogwarts. Markus Starr and his friends are in their fifth year at school and get pulled into trouble for the very first time in their life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Star.**

The clouds rolled across the plain blue sky like gigantic balls of cotton as Markus Starr glared out of the train window of the Hogwart's Express. It was Markus's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a handsome boy with wavy jet black hair. He, being housed in Ravenclaw, was always up-to-date with his schoolwork and almost always received top marks in every class.

'Again...' pouted Cherier Wyndall, one of Markus's friends, who was seated next to him in the same train cabin. She was playing a game of White Jack, a wizarding card game, with her brother, Tim, and had lost her sixth game with him.

'That's it. I give up.' she said, which caused Markus to turn around from the window and face her, 'you are just too good for me, Tim'. Markus chuckled under his breath and turned back around to gaze at the clouds, his dark hair swaying across his eyebrows.

Cherier was a tomboy. Her long blonde hair, which was always tied up in a ponytail, masculine build and bushy eyebrows made her appear threatening. People would often tease her about her bulldog type face, but she would not take any offence.

Tim, on the other hand, was completely opposite of his sister, being her younger brother of two years, had curly mousey brown hair, a button nose and a scrawny body.

'Why don't you go sit with your annoying little friends instead of annoying Markus and I?'

Tim and Cherier would always end up breaking out into an argument when spending large amounts of time together, such as the train ride to and from school each year.

'Fine, fine' sighed Tim. He stood up from the seat, which made a squeak, and left the cabin at once.

'Well, that was easier than I thought' Cherier said to Markus 'are you all right? You haven't said a word the whole train ride'. 'I'm fine. Just thinking about school. Can you believe it? We are fifth years, Cherier!'

'Don't wet your pants, Markus, it probably won't be much different than fourth year'.

'It will be' he turned to face Cherier and looked her directly in the eye, 'It will be loads different. This year we won't have that darn Professor Strickman's weekly revision sheets. Or Anthropology classes! Oh, I feel so old.'

'Oh come off it, Markus, the sheets were helpful and you _know_ it'.

Markus sighed and faced the window once again.

The train rumbled, and the next minute a face had popped through the sliding doors of their cabin. It was Denver Summerberry, a fellow Ravenclaw friend of Markus and Cherier.

'Hi!' he said, smiling widely at the two.

Markus turned around and his face of boredom suddenly transformed into a face of glee. 'Oh. Hullo Denver! Good to see you'.

Markus and Denver were rather close friends and often talked in their classes together.

'Good to see you too. Just thought I'd come by and say hello. Oh, and that Valen Glass has made prefect!' Denver informed the two, who were both staring and smiling at him.

'Glass? Glass made prefect? That's no surprise.' said Markus, in a voice of slight jealousy. Valen Glass was a nasty but very attractive Ravenclaw girl who received a lot of attention by the school teachers, and boy students of course. Her and Markus would always clash in class discussions, but were too envious of each other to call their slight bouts a truce.

'Though, I haven't yet found out who else has been elected prefect.' Denver continued.

'Well neither of us.' sighed Cherier, who was also a Ravenclaw, unlike her brother who was housed in Hufflepuff.

'Oh, well that's too bad' continued Denver 'I'm going to go find out, see you in school'.

They both bade Denver goodbye with a slight wave and he left the cabin, shutting the sliding doors with a _clunk_.

A moment later, Markus opened up one of his textbooks he had bought from Diagon Alley this year. It was titled 'Spooky Spells Specially for Specialty', a book needed for one of his favourite lessons, Charms. The train shook for a few seconds, and the sky was growing darker. Markus began to read the first page of his book.

He read on for roughly five pages and decided to close it, as he had other things on his mind, like Quidditch, and couldn't focus on the section he was reading about emotion spells. He was, of course, a chaser for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

He looked sideways at Cherier, who was now falling asleep, and decided to do the same. He closed his eyes and daydreamed about throwing the Quaffle at the Slytherin, Samuel Taxon's, head. 'Oops, sorry Taxon. I mistook your head for a huge hoop'. Markus despised Taxon, along with a majority of the students at Hogwarts. He always got a kick out of everyone he tormented during school.

'Markus, _Markus_' Cherier tugged on his shoulder, attempting to awaken him. 'Markus!' she repeated, until she saw some sign of awareness from him. He opened his eyes groggily.

'We're nearly there' Cherier was staring at him with a grin 'Gee, Markus, I never knew you snored so much'.

Markus forced a laugh and faced the window again, the sky now dark as night, and smiled widely. _I'm back _he thought and turned back around to face Cherier again. 'It feels great to be at school again. I can't wait for the new class, Healing, there's apparently a new teacher for it, I wonder who it'll be' he slipped his hand into his bag and fished out a half-eaten box of Grumberry Gorges, Markus's favourite wizarding sweet, purple and rounded in appearance, 'Madam Pomfrey perhaps?'.

'I'm sure Pomfrey would teach it if she could. It'd be a right boring class though. But then again, it'd be a boring class either way. Glad I didn't choose to do it this year' Cherier said, now savoring one of Markus's Grumberry Gorges.

'No, Cherier, it's you who is boring. You're _still_ doing Muggle Studies, right?' Markus plainly said, chewing his sweet vigorously, 'I've been reading the textbook for Healing, "_Helpful Healing: For beginners_", and it sounds like fun. There are heaps of spells, potions and charms to be used in it' he ended the sentence with a large gulp. Cherier grunted and ignored him, something she often done when Markus fell into deep conversation about his interests.

With the train now dramatically decreasing in speed, the two both looked out of the window when they had noticed glows in the far distance. Thousands of tiny windows were distinctly emitting shining light on the large castle-like building, which was their school and home for the upcoming semesters; Hogwarts. The carriage strongly shook as the train ceased to a stop, braking with a large jolt, which pushed Markus and Cherier aback.

'Here we are' said Cherier, now standing up and reaching for her luggage. Markus slipped his Grumberry Gorge box back into his bag. The doors slid open and the sound of shuffling feet filled the carriage. Tim had hurried in to collect his belongings, his face covered in blood. '_What_ in Merlin's beard happened to you?' exclaimed Cherier, hurrying towards him.

'Nothing' he shakily sighed.

'_Nothing_? You call this nothing! _Scourgify!' _she flicked her wand at his face and the blood disappeared in an instant. 'Explain. Now.' she demanded, in quite a scary tone of voice.

'It was Taxon…' Tim sniveled 'he dropped a Skurtkene on my head and it pierced me with its tongue'.

'Grr, I'll kill him! I swear' Cherier was angered, 'we'll have to take you to Madam Pomfrey as soon as we arrive'.

'No! I don't want to miss out on the feast!' he whined.

'Don't worry; it won't take long to heal. You'll be at the feast in no time' Markus said in his usual, ever so kind voice.

'But' Tim began, but was interrupted by the loud honk that the train sounded.

'Quick, we have to leave now'.

All three of them hurried out of the train and made their way to the castle with the rest of the students.

By the time they had entered the castle, their bags, suitcases and owls had all been taken to their dormitories. Tim had now wandered off to his small clan of friends and Denver had joined Markus and Cherier. Denver and Cherier were talking about broomsticks as they all walked to the Great Hall for the start of term feast. Markus was ignoring their conversation and looked around at the other students, smiling. He spotted Valen Glass in the distance, who was chatting to all her friends and laughing. He couldn't take his eyes off of her; she was the most attractive girl Markus had seen in all of Hogwarts. He admired her bright blonde hair, which was swaying side to side as she walked. Her gleaming blue eyes were shining noticeably even from far away.

_Whack._

'Hello? Earth to Markus?' Cherier had hit him of the head with her frumpy hand.

'Ouch! What was that for?'

'I asked you a question. You weren't listening, were you?'

'Obviously not' Markus said, rubbing the back of his head where Cherier had knocked him.

'As I was saying, I'm taking Tim up to the hospital wing now, can you please save me some roast pork if I'm not back in time?' she looked at Markus, who was beginning to chuckle. He looked sideways at Denver, who was also chortling under his breath.

Cherier was waiting for an answer, and both Markus and Denver nodded ignorantly.

'The only way we'd run out of roast pork is if you were there to eat it, Cherier' Markus sarcastically confirmed. Cherier laughed and surprisingly agreed, then walked of towards Tim.

Once she had disappeared in the crowd of students, Markus whispered 'we should hide all of the pork'.

They reached the great hall, rushed to the Ravenclaw table and seated themselves eagerly. All of the teachers were sitting at the long bench at the front of the great hall except for Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. Markus had noticed this and nudged Denver, pointing at Dumbledore's bare seat. He was usually already seated in his throne-like chair by this time to announce his welcome speeches.

He looked around the hall and eyed Samuel Taxon sitting at the Slytherin's table. He was holding his pet Skurtene, a blue hairless worm-like creature the size of his hand, petting its bald scalp.

Once all students were seated and ready, Professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress, also teacher of Transfiguration class, stood up and started speaking.

'May I have all of your attention please?' she shouted, which immediately quieted the students, 'I have an announcement to make. Professor Dumbledore will be unavailable for headmaster for quite some time. I will be replacing him during his absence.'

The students sighed and McGonagall's lips curled. 'He is away for confidential matters and if _any_ of you wish to consult me about his absence, you will not be told' she firmly said, 'now, please make welcome to our new first-years. The sorting will commence imminently'.

'He is in Azkaban, I bet you' said a skinny Ravenclaw boy, who was sitting near Markus.

'No, he's been eaten by a Giant!'

'Maybe he's been sacked'.

Whispers from all house tables filled the hall

All of a sudden two large doors boomed open, which silenced every student, as an over-sized man barged through them. 'Follow me' the hairy gargantuan man said to the bunch of tiny first-years that trailed behind him 'Got yer firs' years all ready fer the sortin'. His face was hardly seen under the long, frizzy, dirty beard, which hung down onto his chest. 'Thank you Hagrid' said McGonagall. Markus could see the fright on the all of the first-year's faces as they looked at the stool, where the Sorting Hat was placed.

The sorting lasted for a while and the Ravenclaw's had happily welcomed many newcomers.

'A great welcome to all new students in their houses, and good luck to all' McGonagall raised her goblet, 'let the feast begin'.

All of the food appeared out of thin air, sprawled across the long tables. Markus immediately spotted the roast pork, he reached his hand over to the plate to hide it just as Cherier appeared and sat down next to him.

'Don't worry Markus, I'm here now. Did'ya miss me?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Accused and Abused**

Markus woke up the following morning and there was nobody in sight in the boy's dormitories. 'I must of slept in' he sleepily muttered to himself.

He quickly got dressed into his robes and walked down the glossy marble staircase that led to the Ravenclaw common room.

Beautifully glossed chocolate brown wood paneling covered the bottom half of every wall. Dark rich and fluffy carpet, warm blue puffy couches, circular wooden tables surrounded by sturdy cushioned chairs, beautiful portraits and vintage ornaments completed the Ravenclaw common room. The room was a long rectangular shape with a large fireplace centered along the long wall opposite the dormitory staircases. The flames in the fireplace were vivid shades of blue and above the mantelpiece was a huge silver monument of a Raven.

Markus ran through the room in a hurry. He did not want to be late for breakfast, and most importantly, his classes.

'Good morning' he said, yawning, as he seated himself next to Cherier in the great hall, who was half-way through eating a piece of buttered toast.

'Ah, it's about time you woke up' she said, also sounding tired, 'look at this'. She pointed to the front page of _The Daily Prophet,_ which lay above her plate. A moving picture of Dumbledore was printed largely upon the paper, looking quite sorrowful, with a huge title '_Albus Dumbledore Accused for Possible Wizard Murder'_. Markus gasped and immediately looked around the hall, in sight for Dumbledore, which not to Markus's surprise wasn't present. He turned around and promptly began to read the article.

_On 30th of August two Wizards disappeared. Said to be murdered, Serba Teahorn and Topher Bloodgood, headmasters of the East District Wizarding University were declared dead at 11:04 pm on this night. The powerful and brave Wizards have been running the East District for eleven years and had been envied by Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He has had several trials in the Ministry of Magic since the incident and will be judged on his final hearing on October 31st, Halloween, unless the victims are found._

_The bodies of Teahorn and Bloodgood disappeared the night of the incident for unknown reasons. Witnesses say that they simply vanished into thin air. The Ministry is undergoing thorough searches for the two wizard's whereabouts, but until then the case remains a mystery_

Markus stopped reading right then and there. 'Dumbledore isn't a murderer! How could they do this to him?' he was appalled, he had always admired Dumbledore and looked up to him as an ancestor.

'They just think he is jealous of Teahorn and Bloodgood because they nearly measure up to him in power and wisdom, and the Ministry has always wanted one of them to take over Dumbledore's job as headmaster at Hogwarts' Cherier calmly stated.

'But he wouldn't do such a thing. He knows better! Dumbledore wouldn't kill someone just because they're powerful!' Markus realised he was talking quite loud when he saw several students in the hall looking strangely at him.

He quieted his voice, 'I think the ministry is up to something. They most likely want Dumbledore to lose his job, or even worse - lose his life'.

Cherier sighed heavily, her eyebrows crossed.

Markus reached over to a plate and took a piece of toast from it. 'My father works for the East District, I'm sure he'd know what really happened.'

Cherier could tell that Markus was quite worried. 'Look, they don't even know if the two headmasters are even dead. If you read more of the article, it'll make sense.'

Markus ignored her 'We have Charms first up today.'

'I know' Cherier said, looking quite pale, placing her half-eaten toast, which was now stone cold, back onto the plate.

Hundreds of owls suddenly appeared, gliding through the windows of the great hall. It was mail time.

A handsome black owl flew down in front of Markus with a letter in it's beak.

'Hello Midnight' he smiled at the owl.

Midnight, a Sooty Dusk Barn owl, was Markus's 13th birthday present from his parents. It was a rare breed, which is why he treasured him.

'What have you got for me today, boy?' Midnight gave a low hoot as Markus took the letter from his beak. He gazed at Markus for a second and took flight; zooming out of the exact window he had entered. Markus glared at the parchment in his hand, which read _To Markus Starr, The Great Hall, Hogwarts. _He opened the letter, and realised it was from his mother as soon as he saw the handwriting.

_Markus,_

_Please do not fret, but your father has been injured. I suppose you have heard about the incident that happened last week. He was attacked from behind while working last night and is unable to explain what exactly happened. He was hit to the ground with a spell, which knocked him out._

_Another worker was attacked too. Nobody knows exactly why they were attacked, but not to worry, your father is fine. St. Mungos is taking good care of him._

_As for Dumbledore, I have no idea what will happen to him. I don't believe he was involved with any of it. Cornelius Fudge jumps to conclusions too easily._

_Take care, Markus. And enjoy school._

_Love from Mum._

Markus passed the letter to Cherier, who had no mail, speechless. He couldn't believe that out of all people working at the East District University, his dad had been touched by the killer. He couldn't believe how close he could have been to death.

Cherier gasped a few times while reading the letter, and was in shock when she had finished.

'That's terrible' she said, 'Perhaps You-Know-Who may be involved'.

The school bell rang. They got up off their seats and made their way to their first lesson of the year: Charms.

Markus wasn't feeling excited like he usually did before going to his favourite lesson, he was still in shock about his father. He wanted to speak the thousands of thoughts running through his mind, but, as usual, he kept them right where they were.

It was a quiet walk to Charms, both Markus and Cherier didn't speak a word.

'Hi!' Denver jumped in front of them just as they reached Professor Flitwick's classroom. This broke their quiet time and made Cherier jump.

'All prepared for the first lesson I'm hoping?' Denver seemed awfully cheery. Markus grunted in response as they all seated themselves.

The classroom was filled with yawns.

'Good morning class' Professor Flitwick, the tiny goblin-like professor, had popped up from behind his desk, standing on a pile of books, which barely made him look any taller. His squeaky voice slightly echoed through the room.

'Good morning Professor Flitwick' the class moaned.

'Now, I will start the lesson off by speaking to you about OWLs'.

Markus's eyes widened. He had forgotten about OWLs. He looked sideways at Cherier, who had the same expression as Markus.

His heart started racing. Markus quite enjoyed exams and was always making sure he studied more than enough throughout the whole year for them, as for Cherier, she wished they didn't exist.

'You must understand the importance of your OWLs!' Flitwick went on for what seemed like a lifetime.

'Right. Well with that said, Let's begin the first lesson of the term, shall we?' He squeaked 'Today we will be learning the Catenum charm. This charm is used to permanently stick two objects together.'

'What?' Samuel Taxon, who was sitting at the back of the classroom, interrupted 'Well how do you separate them? What if someone stuck your eyelids shut?'

'Well if you would have let me finish Samuel. I was about to say  permanently, unless you use the counter-charm, Facio, which we will learn once you have all mastered and have been tested on the Catenum charm.'

Taxon looked rather disgruntled and leant back on his chair.

'Now' Flitwick stepped down from the pile of books onto the floor and started handing out two pieces of parchment to everyone; one small piece and one large 'let's begin with a practical. All of you will attempt to stick the small piece of parchment onto the large piece _firmly _and_ flatly_.'

Once he had finished handing out the pieces with a levitating charm, he pointed his tiny stubby finger at Taxon with a smile. 'Why don't you try first, Samuel? Go on; please do give us an example. All you need to do is focus on the two objects, and flick your wand towards them and say _Catenum_'

Taxon eyed Professor Flitwick and sat up, lazily slid his wand out of his robe pocket, and said '_Catenum_!'

The two parchments made a faint squealing noise and tightly rolled up, looking almost like a cigarette, and rolled off the table. Taxon looked up at Professor Flitwick with raised eyebrows.

'Oh dear boy, all you need is a little enthusiasm. Bad luck, try again now Samuel.'

'But I need some more parchment, sir'.

'Right, there's a pile upon my desk, Samuel.'

Taxon sat up off his chair.

'OK, now everyone give it a try.'

The classroom echoed with voices of 'Catenum'. Markus pulled out his bright white, golden rimmed wand and pointed it towards the parchment, and just as he spoke the word, Taxon had snatched his pieces of parchment.

'_Catenum_!' Markus's wand shot towards the desk and stuck firmly onto it. He yanked it, but it wouldn't budge. 'Yeah, very smart Taxon!' Markus looked up at him with his face screwed up.

Taxon laughed insanely 'Aww, poor Marky Warky Starr's wand is stuck. That's too bad' he continued to laugh.

Professor Flitwick hurried over in an instant when he realised there was fussing around Markus's desk. He cared for Markus a lot.

'What is all this abo Oh dear me. _Facio_!' Flitwick waved his wand at Markus's, which was sticking up in the air, and it loosened and fell on the desk. 'The spare parchment is on _my desk_, Samuel. Now if you please, could you hand Markus's back to him and let him get on with the lesson'.

Taxon threw the papers at Markus's desk and stormed off back to his chair, parchmentless.

The bell rang at the end of the lesson and Markus pocketed his wand, after several successful attempts of the Catenum charm. Cherier managed to complete it once, but continuously failed afterwards.

'Hey, Starr.'

Markus turned around just as they were leaving the classroom doors. 'What do you want, Taxon?' he wasn't in the mood for Taxon's usual ridiculing.

'Your'

'Don't even think about it Samuel' a high, feminine voice echoed through the corridor, cutting off what he was about to say to Markus.

The one and only 'prefect' Valen Glass had interrupted, standing in between the two. Markus was disappointed for her interruption, but immediately excited at the sight of her pretty face.

She turned towards Taxon 'Leave him alone Samuel; you've done enough meddling with him for today. And you' she said, now facing Markus ' you will not lay a finger on him.'

'Oh, Starry needs a girl to stand up for him!' Taxon smarted.

'Shut up. Keep _this_ up, Samuel' she said, gesturing her wand at the two boys, 'and you'll end up dead like your precious little mother'.

Taxon's face turned a violent crimson and he took a step towards Valen, but she swiftly turned her head, blonde hair flicking Taxon in the eyes, and walked off.

All three of them, Markus, Taxon and Cherier, all stood outside the doorway of the Charms classroom, completely gob smacked. They couldn't believe what she'd said.

Taxon boomed off down the opposite hallway as Valen had, looking rather irate.

Cherier gulped, 'Now _that_ was awkward.'

'The… Catenum… Charm…' Markus muttered to himself as he wrote the words on his parchment. He was sitting in the Ravenclaw common room just after the last lesson of the day had finished, which was Professor Trelawney's boring class of Divination.

He already had tons of homework set in the first day of school. Professor Flitwick had told the class to write notes about the Catenum charm and its uses, which was his least important piece of homework, but in Markus's world: Charms came first.

'A bit harsh, isn't she?' Cherier heaved a stack of textbooks and parchment onto the table and seated herself on a cushioned chair next to Markus.

'Harsh, yeah. And mental'

'Mental indeed. Hey do you have the Psychometry sheet from Trelawney? I can't find mine.'

'Sure, here' Markus fumbled through his own stack of books and parchment rolls and handed Cherier the worksheet.

'Thanks.'

After a long silence of scratching quills and chattering students, Markus broke the silence. 'What do you suppose happened to Taxon's mum? Err, not that I err... care… or anything.'

Cherier was on her last Psychometry question, number twenty-eight to be precise. 'Apparently she was murdered by You-Know-Who some time last year. That's when he went real quiet, you know, and he stopped showing up to Quidditch matches or many classes.'

'Oh… Yeah. That's terrible. Even for Taxon.' He turned his parchment over and suddenly felt a small amount of sorrow for his worst enemy, and wondered; could of Voldemort, formerly known as Tom Riddle, the pre-Slytherin student who turned dark, murdered Sherba Teahorn and Topher Bloodgood?

Markus couldn't help but think. He felt something bad brewing amongst all of this. _I shouldn't care, I need to focus on my school work_, he'd keep telling himself, but nothing could override his slight worry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Roderick Seed**

The ceiling of the Great Hall was a dull blue colour at breakfast time. Markus looked up at it and groped his bag full of school books.

'See you in class' he said to Denver and Cherier, interrupting their conversation about the new Whiskey 500 broomstick model. They were both staring at a page of _Flying High,_ a flying related magazine.

Markus was leaving breakfast unusually early. He was feeling rather limp and wasn't quite up for socialising. He reached into his robe pocket as he left the huge doors of the hall, and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment.

'History of Magic, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures…' he muttered to himself. He studied his new timetable, reading over it more than three times. He turned left, which was the direction of the History of Magic classroom that Professor Binns, the only ghost teacher in Hogwarts, taught.

He didn't understand what had gotten into him. He _really_ didn't want to go to this lesson, more so than usual, being his least favourite lesson of all.

He arrived at the classroom door and leant against the wooden archway which bordered it, let out a sigh and opened his History of Magic textbook which was in his bag and began to read the introduction.

Several moments later, the bell rang. Students arrived in small batches every few seconds, one of the batches happened to contain Denver and Cherier. With them were two Hufflepuffs; Parry Harvestner, a stubby boy who disliked all teachers, except Flitwick, and his friend Darby Cling, who was overly tall and lanky.

Markus assumed they had the History of Magic class with the Hufflepuffs this year, last year it was with Gryffindor.

'Hullo' Markus said to the four, nodding his head at them. They all smiled and waved at him.

'Hello Mark' Darby Cling said in his low goofy voice.

A small beam of light shone through the window above them for a moment, slightly illuminating Markus's pale skin, and disappeared instantly. They all looked out of the window.

'Odd weather today, isn't it?' Cherier said vacantly, looking away from Markus. She almost seemed to be avoiding him.

The large classroom door creaked open by itself and the students moved into the cold and empty room.

They seated themselves and Professor Binns appeared, soaring into the classroom via the chalkboard.

The desks were fit for two people each, so Markus walked over to Cherier and pulled the chair out.

'Denver's sitting there.' she said to him before he could even lay a finger on the chair.

He was silently annoyed by this and walked off, not saying a word. He looked over at Parry Harvestner, in hope that he was alone, but, alas, Darby Cling was seated next to him.

Markus wasn't too bothered by this, as he wasn't aiming to converse with anyone during this morning's lesson and sat alone at the one remaining seat left, which was near the front of the classroom on the far left-hand side.

Professor Binns cleared his throat and began to speak, 'Good morning class. Please open your textbooks and open to page one-hundred-and-thirteen and read section 1.C. titled "Cantelope Credane's Early Discovery".'

Everybody took their books from their bags and opened them, causing a clutter of ruffling noises, and began reading.

Markus, on the other hand, was fiddling with the pages of his book and staring at the ceiling. He was thinking again. Thinking about the two Wizard's deaths. He couldn't help but care. He never really cared much about significances such as these, well not as deeply as he was now. He thought; if his father wasn't involved at all, then maybe he wouldn't care as much. He continued contemplating, but the sudden noise of chalk scratching alerted him.

He opened his book to the right page, but as soon as he saw that the section was at least 5 pages long, he closed the book and let the thoughts flood into his mind once again like leaves in a flowing river.

He raised his hand, wanting to ask Professor Binns about Serba Teahorn and Topher Bloodgood, he was suddenly completely uninterested in schoolwork for a change.

_Ahem._

He cleared his throat to get Binns' attention.

The transparent Professor turned around and noticed Markus's hand high in the air.

'Yes, Markus, what is it?'

'Sir' Markus said loudly enough that his voiced echoed through the bare classroom, 'Could you… could you please tell me about… about Serba Teahorn and Topher Bloodgood, sir?'

'Can it wait, Mr. Starr? You have work to do.'

'Well, no. I'd like to know now… Please.'

'What exactly is it you'd like to know about them?' Binns raised one of his grey eyebrows.

Markus looked around the room. 'Anything. Just anything, sir.'

There was along silence until the Professor spoke again and all the students were now looking up at him rather than their books.

'Very well then, but bare in mind; I am only telling you this because I think you should be know more about their background.' He hovered towards his desk, put the chalk down and continued to talk. 'Mr. Teahorn and Mr. Bloodgood were, as you all should know, headmasters of the East District Wizarding University, and ex-aurors. They had been in charge of the academy for the better part of eleven years, and were very successful in their jobs as headmasters. Being both aged only 38 years, their sudden demise is a terrible tragedy. They taught well and lead many students to extremely great occupations and lifestyles.

They both shared the same area of expertise; Imbercelum magic, dark magic only taught to _extremely_ powerful Aurors that allows the user to control weather. This kind of magic is only taught in the city of Barcelona, and is highly forbidden to teach in any regular schools or universities.

Their career had always been envied by many Witches and Wizards, as the East District is one of the greatest and most successful universities in the wizarding world, but nobody has ever managed to overtake them. The East District was founded in 1834 by Sir Marshop Columbia, who remained headmaster for over forty years. He was murdered by a clan of Dark Wizards who used the killing curse against him. The clan were caught and sent to Azkaban and sentenced to death almost immediately.'

_Dark Wizards, _Markus thought. Perhaps not every member of the clan were caught and that they are back to kill Teahorn and Bloodgood. Perhaps they wanted their jobs or maybe there was something in the hands of the headmasters at the East District that they wanted. Who knows?

Professor Binns continued, 'A few months after the clan's execution, Serba and Topher began their careers. They both earned their jobs by studying at Fowler's University of Magic, which closed down four years ago due to the shortage of students they had, which clearly shows how magnificent the two wizards were, everybody wanted to be educated in the hands of their glory.

All I can say, class, is that their deaths is a entire tragedy and that they will be dearly missed by many' Binns ended, 'now, everyone, back to page one-hundred-and-thirteen, we don't have much time now.'

Markus was satisfied and began to read section 1.C., now in a much better mood. He'd now learned that they weren't only powerful, but important. They knew a special kind of magic which not many witches or wizards were qualified to perform.

The bell had rang at the end of a double lesson of Markus's second favourite class; Potions. He handed up a phial of Muffling Draught to Professor Snape, the Potions Master, who Markus wasn't at all too keen on.

'I want a 15 inch report on the Muffling Draught, its uses and the importance of each ingredient _first thing _on Thursday morning's lesson.' Snape sternly ordered.

It was break time now and Markus had decided to walk out to the school Greenhouses to quickly look for some Pitcherus Sprouts, an essential ingredient of the Muffling Draught that Markus did not know anything about, so he could study them for Snape's homework, then return to the Greens Court where all of his friends sat each break.

He picked some of the sprouts and headed back inside the school corridors on his way to his friends. Just as he reached the first corridor, he noticed a boy sitting alone under a tree. He walked towards him and realized it was a fourth-year by the name of Roderick Seed. He was in Ravenclaw and only had one friend; Beo Sherhansen, a clumsy, shy boy in the same year as Roderick.

'Hello Roderick' he said as he approached the bespectacled boy.

Roderick gazed up at him with magnified squinting eyes through a pair of giant golden glasses. 'Oh… Hullo.'

Markus respected Roderick seed because he was one of the smartest students in all of Hogwarts, even smarter than the average seventh-year.

'What are you doing all alone? Where's Beo?'

'Oh. He is in the hospital wing. He got stung by a Jeeherzy in Herbology.'

He had a vague, airy voice that seemed to creep right into your ears, sort of hauntingly.

Markus rolled his eyes and giggled, 'Typical of Beo. I'll sit with you.'

Markus seated himself beneath the large tree with him. 'So, what are you reading?' he asked Roderick, who had a large thick, ragged book in his lap.

'It's just a Quidditch book… "Colours of Quidditch", I borrowed it from the school library, it's quite a good read.' Roderick was always seen here reading books with Beo, he was obsessed with learning.

'Hmm, I might have to borrow that after you. Speaking of Quidditch, I wonder who is going to win the Quidditch cup this year. Ravenclaw I hope. I will _not_ let Slytherin win again.'

He looked at Markus blankly and put his book into his bag. There were long, awkward silences between everything they said to each other. Markus fumbled for a subject in his mind to start a conversation, but had no luck.

All of a sudden, the sky darkened even more than it already was. The clouds were a gloomy grey colour, rolling along like huge boulders.

'It's going to rain' said Roderick, 'and it will continue for days.'

Markus raised one eyebrow, wondering why Roderick had just said that since it was currently the beginning of Fall. 'Why do you say that?' he questioned.

'Err… What lesson do you have next?'

Markus was confused by Roderick's sudden change of subject. '… Dark Arts, you?'

'Transfiguration. Apparently McGonagall isn't in the best mood today, so I'm not looking forward to her class…'

'No need to worry, she'

Markus was interrupted by the soft spitting of rain. 'We better get indoors. Quickly.'

The two stood up, grasped their schoolbags and quickly walked into the nearest corridor and just as they got there, the rain began to pour heavily.

'That was lucky.' Markus said, flicking water off of his robes.

They traipsed to the common room for the remaining time left in the break. By the time they got there, Cherier, Denver, Parry and Darby were already there, sitting at their favourite table.

'Where were you?' Denver said to Markus and looked at Roderick with a fake smile.

'Roderick was alone, so I kept him company for a while. Mind if he sits with us?'

They all nodded, but Roderick insisted he'd sit by himself for the rest of the break and read.

Cherier rolled her eyes as he walked off, 'What a _loner.'_

Markus sat down on the soft corner seat and told them what Roderick said about the rain.

'He seems a bit loony if you ask me…' Parry said, 'I've always thought so.'

'Don't be so harsh, he's a genius' Markus spat.

'Stay away from him Markus, he's going to end up brainwashing you with mental thoughts' Cherier joked and the group laughed, all but Markus.

He grimaced sternly, which told Cherier that he did not find it remotely funny. She stopped laughing, along with the rest of them.

'Look, Markus, relax. You've been so tense and it's only day two.'

'Well if your father had been attacked right after his two bosses went missing, then perhaps you'd be a little tense too. Yeah? Something shifty is happening. I know it, and if you all disagree with me, then fine, but leave me well alone if you do.'

Cherier had broken through the barrier which had been protecting Markus's anger since he got the letter from his mother.

The group traded frightened looks with each other as Markus stood up and left his seat. They had never seen Markus so enraged.

He stormed out into the castle and headed to the first floor where his Defence Against the Dark Arts class was held.

He awaited the school bell to ring as he stood outside of the classroom. _That was unfair of me, _he thought. _I need to control myself._

Dinnertime had come and Markus decided to join Cherier who was sitting with Tim at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall.

'Good evening' he greeted the two, trying to act somewhat happy. He had not said a word to Cherier in Defence Against the Dark arts, nor Care of Magical Creatures.

'Look, Markus, I'm sorry about before… I guess I did go a little overboard.' Cherier felt no need to apologise, as Markus had fired up like this on numerous occasions in the past, but she knew this time it truly hurt him.

'It's OK. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did.'

Cherier sighed in relief. 'I have something to tell you, something serious. Tim, go away, I want to speak to Markus in _private_.'

He did not budge.

'You're not even meant to be on the Ravenclaw table - go!' she ordered. He groaned and left the seat to join Hufflepuff.

'Since you're so worried about the wizard's disappearance, then'

'I never said I was _so _worried_' _Markus snapped.

'No, well… You know what I mean… Anyway,'

He rolled his eyes and let her continue.

'I was walking back to Snape's classroom in the dungeons after Care of Magical Creatures to ask him about the assignment he set us' she was whispering, her face close to Markus's, 'and I noticed a shiny blue coloured bird near the forbidden passage door, so I went to shoo it off and the door opened. The bird walked in and pointed it's beak into the dark corridor, so I followed it.'

Markus shook his head, 'Cherier, how could you? It's forbi'

'Shh! I know… The bird kept walking and stopped to wait for me. I used Lumos so I could see where I was going. I walked and walked, with the bird at my side, and reached the end of the corridor. It was just a blank wall with a huge mouth-like whole in the centre of it. I went to touch it, but the bird flew off and the door at the other end started closing, so I ran for the door and got through just before it finished closing… thank goodness… but there's definitely something strange about that corridor, with a bird leading me into it and all…'

'Strange indeed Cherier, but what's this got to do with my dad's bosses? It's just a passageway…' Markus said, slightly befuddled.

'Nothing that I know of, I just thought you might be interested. After all, Dumbledore had been brought into the whole incident somehow, what makes you think the murder doesn't have something to do with Hogwarts?'

Markus pondered what she had just said, and found himself in deep thought once again.

_She may be right._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Bird and the Orifice.**

Markus was once again accustomed to the lifestyle at Hogwarts. Ghosts appearing out of walls while walking to classes, pumpkin juice and fresh scones every morning for breakfast and seeing his friends was a part of everyday life at school.

Cherier was wishing she was back at home to watch the Quidditch World Cup with her father and Tim, while Markus felt as happy as he did at home.

Everyone had forgotten about the small bout that Markus had in the common room over Roderick Seed a few days ago. Though Markus thought Roderick seemed a little shifty when he spoke to him.

'Where? Who?' Thursday had arrived and Markus was feeling unusually cranky. It had rained all night, but the sky was clearing up as Markus could see in the Great Hall ceiling at breakfast time.

'There, over there' Cherier pointed to a tall lady sitting at the front of the great hall with the rest of the teachers. She looked overly happy and had curly brown hair tied up in a bun, 'She's the new Healing teacher.'

The new Professor was talking to McGonagall, looking at her through a pair of small glasses.

Markus didn't say anything and began eating the pancakes set before him.

'I heard she is really nice.' Cherier had already finished eating a whole plate of omelette and was reading one of her books for Potions. 'How did you go with your Muffling Draught report? Mines OK. I mean, well, I did study a lot. It's really hard to find any information on the ingredients. I can't believe Snape set us such a hard assignment in the first week. Well, I guess we are fifth-years now, so all the work is going to be tough –'

Cherier would not stop talking, and Markus was getting even more annoyed every word she spoke. He was thinking about Teahorn and Bloodgood again, but he wanted to focus on school rather than something he shouldn't be fussing over.

'– somewhere, but he didn't even realise. Even Tim was surprised...' She was still talking, but her voice drowned into silence as Markus ignored her blather.

Markus made a promise with himself that he would return to the old Markus Starr, the Markus that was cheerful every day of school and studied his homework every chance he could get. He assured himself that the incident would not crawl into his brain anymore, and that his father is well and back to work again.

_CRASH_

Thunder struck out of nowhere and everyone in the great hall screamed. Markus jumped out of his skin and looked up at the ceiling, which was now raining heavily once again.

'What _is _this?' Cherier yelled, 'it's not usually this rainy at the beginning of Fall!'

All the teachers were frantically chatting to each other and staring up at the ceiling.

'Markus'

He ignored Cherier.

'Markus!'

'What?'

'Look…' She pointed to one of the high windows near the front of the hall, there was a small blue bird sitting on the window pane outside. 'That's the bird! The same bird I saw down at the passage.'

Markus stared at the bird and could swear that it was looking at them.

'Let's go down to the passage, maybe it wants me there again'

'No, Cherier'

'Markus, come _on_!'

'It's just a bird.' He didn't want to get involved with this and didn't want to risk getting in trouble for sneaking around near the Forbidden Passage, and at the same time he was thinking about how much of a fool Cherier must be to think a bird wants her attention.

She left her seat, 'Well I'm going then, with or without you.', and walked off.

Markus sighed curtly and followed her.

'You can't go meddling near the Forbidden Passage! There is a reason why it's forbidden!' Markus hissed. He was trying to keep up with Cherier, who was walking at a speedy pace with determination gleaming in her eyes.

'I know! I'm just… interested.'

They kept walking, each step Cherier took was as curious as the next. Markus was walking behind her impatiently.

Portraits on the marble walls surrounding them were looking at them strangely, whispering to each other. 'Where are they off to this early?'

The air surrounding them all of a sudden seemed cold and hard to breathe in as they entered the dim and damp smelling dungeons a few floors below the Great Hall.

A dark figure shot from around the corner just as they were about to reach the Forbidden Passage. It was Professor Snape.

Cherier halted and gasped.

'Where are you two headed?' Snape said in a cold, stern voice.

Markus was rolling his eyes in anger behind Cherier, who was trying to think of an excuse as quick as possible. 'We were just err…. Just… We –'

'Save it' Snape interrupted, 'This area is forbidden. I don't suppose you are the slightest bit fervent as to get to my class this early' He raised one eyebrow, staring at the two. 'Twenty points from Ravenclaw. If I happen to see you wandering in out-of-bound areas once again, it will be more than house points you'll be losing.'

'Yes sir' Cherier briskly replied.

Snape walked off towards his classroom, smirking shrilly.

'I knew it!' Markus steamed at Cherier, 'I knew we'd get caught'

'It's not my fault that Snappy Snape Pants happened to be there.'

'Yeah, well I actually want to win the house cup for a change - and avoid detention at that'

'Calm down Mark, a little discipline now and then can't hurt'

Markus grunted. He did not bother arguing back with Cherier.

'Okay, I promise I won't go wandering into trouble again…' Cherier said apologetically, feeling silly for saying it. She could see that Markus wasn't the slightest bit amused by the whole fiasco. 'I want more omelettes…'

The two walked back to breakfast rather slowly and silently, Cherier was humming and it was annoying Markus.

They entered the Great Hall once again, and the bell rang.

'Trust that' Markus muttered.

'Ugh. We should've just stayed in the dungeons.'

Markus and Cherier had Potions first up today, and were not looking forward to it. He had rushed his Muffling Draught report the previous night, which displeased him.

'Get out your books and open to page twenty-six.' Snape ordered as he sped into the classroom.

Everyone rustled through their bags for their books; _Potions and Drafts for the Average Witch or Wizard._

'Can anybody tell me what the picture displays?'

There was a large picture at the introduction of section two that looked like a large lump of oozing flesh.

Silence filled the classroom and nobody raised their hand.

'Not one of you knows?' Snape jeered. 'It is a Bogwald liver. An extremely potent ingredient used for the Mencaro Potion you will begin brewing during today's lesson and carrying on to next Tuesday. And considering you all failed to answer me, I want a twenty inch report on Bogwald livers by next lesson.'

Markus looked over at Hilda Hinkerbridge, who was whispering something to Valen Glass; they were both looking at Markus and giggling. He ignored them and focused on Professor Snape.

'Get out your scales and potion kits and turn to page twenty-four. The Mencaro Potion is often used to clear one's mind, maintaining you a high sense of alert for at least thirty hours. You may find it useful after a rough sleep. Concentration is at its peak once consumed.'

'I could do with some of that' Markus whispered to Denver, who was sitting next to him.

He looked down the ingredients list and walked to the front of the classroom to obtain them.

Both Denver and Cherier were trying their hardest to hold their breath while slicing the Bogwald livers, the smell was foul. Markus was contently powdering his Sneezewort root. He looked over at Hilda and Valen once again; they were both staring at Markus and giggling.

'What are those two laughing at?' he leant towards Denver and whispered to him.

'Who?'

Markus nodded his head in their direction, 'them' he said.

Denver looked over at Valen as she shot him an evil look. 'Ugh. Ignore them.'

Markus forcedly smiled at Valen and continued his potion.

There was a large bang on the other side of the classroom; everyone looked over at Darby Cling, whose face was covered with a lumpy purple goo.

'You're meant to add the dried Oakshell leaves _before_ the Herpyg spleen, Mr. Cling!' Snape yelled.

Markus and Cherier were leaving Herbology later that day. He decided to walk Cherier to her Ancient Runes class, as he had his first Healing lesson.

'That South-Wood Snapdragon was nasty' she said as they walked towards the Hogwarts castle from the greenhouses, 'It nearly took my finger off! Did you see?'

Markus smiled, 'Well at least you weren't the one who had to feed it it's breakfast of Jeeherzies. I could've been bitten _and_ stung at the same time'.

Cherier stopped walking dead in her tracks.

'What's up, Cherier?' Markus turned to face her, 'What –'

'Is that? Oh god. Again' she pointed towards a tree near them, and the exact same blue bird was walking along one of the bald branches.

'Cherier, just forget about the darn bird. There's probably hundreds flying around.'

'But this one has orange circles around each eye. Look!' she hissed.

Markus grabbed her arm and pulled her along. 'It's just a bird…'

Cherier seemed so certain that there was something unusual about this bird, Markus was silently curious. He also believed it was suspicious that a bird was inside the Hogwarts castle, leading Cherier into forbidden areas, but he tried to avoid the fact so that she wouldn't get him into any more trouble.

'Hello class!'

A tall woman with curly locks of brunette hair tied back beamed at the class rather happily and introduced herself.

'Blotorny Rooset is the name. Glad to be a professor at this fine academy, and glad to be teaching you lot!'

Everyone in the class looked at her confusingly and a few people were gaping at her as if she was some type of lunatic dancing around the classroom singing lullabies. Markus sat alone, rather moved by her cheerfulness.

'I've been a Healer at St. Mungos for over 25 years now, I decided to retire my career to come and help my great friend, Albus Dumbledore, by taking over your previous Healing teacher. My aim is to reach out to you all and inspire you to care for other magical folk as I do. I want to bring fun into healing! And fun we will have. We Healers have an aptitude for entertainment.'

Markus was slightly mesmerized by her long satin robes, which were clearly too large for her and swaying around gracefully every time she moved. He could see that she had a few twigs stuck in the back of her hair, but was too embarrassed to inform her.

Professor Rooset looked directly at Markus from the front of the room through her golden spectacles and continued speaking, but in a more serious tone of voice, 'You may all learn a few tricks which can prevent and protect you from the dark forces that this world can so vigorously execute.' She merely grimaced for a bit, which was unusual to see, then immediately grinned widely. 'Now, where shall I start? Aha! Your text books! Please get out your healing books and open to the first page, which should be the introduction.'

She seemed to be having fun already and the class had barely begun. Markus was amused by her enthusiasm. _This teacher is incredible_ he thought.

'OK. First and foremost, I would like to say before we all read the introduction; I will be setting goals for us. I will not engage in merely teaching you, my aim is to_ train_ each and every one you of to equality. If any of you may fall behind, Madam Pomfrey has kindly suggested taking volunteers in break times to join her in the hospital wing for a bit of a helping hand.'

The class seemed to drag on forever, but it did not bore Markus one bit. He was enjoying every second of it.

Just as Markus walked into the portrait hole of the common room, Cherier appeared behind him.

'How was Healing?' She asked him as she, too, walked into the hole.

'Yeah it was great actually. Check this out.' He pulled his pearly wand out of his robe pocket and pointed it at Cherier's nose. She went cross-eyed looking at it.

'_Purgonasum!'_

A tiny dim spiral came from the tip of his wand and disappeared instantly. 'Well?' he said, 'Breathe in.'

Cherier looked at him, befuddled, and took a deep breath.

'No. Through your nose, through you nose!'

So she breathed in through her nose. 'Hey, it feels nice and clear. Like… like I'll never have to blow my nose again!'

Markus chortled, 'Neat hey? Just a little charm I learned in Healing today for clearing the nose of bogies.'

The two joined Denver at their favourite table and Cherier began talking about the bird yet again. She told Denver all about it, in hope that he might be a little more interested than Markus and perhaps would consider joining her to snoop around in the dungeons, which to her surprise, he _was_ interested.

'Let's go there now! Just quickly before dinner.'

'Ugh! NO.' Markus said loudly. 'I can't believe you Cherier! Trying to con Denver into your nosing around.'

'Nosing around? Like I said many times before Markus, I'm just interested! I think something may be hidden in there. Something that this bird wants me to know about.'

Denver got out of his seat. 'Markus, just come with us. I promise we won't get caught.'

Cherier also stood up. 'Forget about him Denver. He is too much of a girl.' She had had enough of Markus by this point.

Markus's face was heating up, now bright red in colour. The happiness that Professor Rooset had injected him with had now suddenly dilapidated. 'Alright I'll go.' Cherier had persuaded him with harassment. _I will not be considered a fool_ he thought.

Markus found himself yet again making his way down towards the dungeons, this time with a third person; Denver.

They passed Professor Rooset at the staircase on the third floor. There was a look of suspicion on her face, but she did not say a word.

'Dumbledore will kill us if he finds out', Markus muttered, but Cherier and Denver simply ignored him. He clutched his wand inside of his pocket and took a deep breath, trailing behind the two.

'So this is the passage?' said Denver, looking the stone door up and down.

'Hmm. What a surprise, _no bird. _Now let's get out of here.'

'Shut up Markus, I'm sure I can open a door without a bird.' Cherier hissed.

Markus walked up to the stone door, looking around for teachers. He poked the door with his wand, and then tried pushing it.

'Are there any door-opening spells?' Denver said, 'Alohamora?'

'_Alohamora!_' Markus incanted, but nothing happened. 'Let's just try pushing it all together.' He said, rather heroically.

Cherier looked at him strangely, wondering what brought on his sudden aspiration and leadership, and pushed on the door along with Denver.

'Gurgh!' Cherier pulled back after a few seconds of pushing. 'There's got to be a way to open it!' she fumed.

Markus sat down on the floor and leant against the door with his head in his hands.

'Bombarda? Reducto?' Cherier suggested.

'We can't _destroy_ the darn door!' Markus said. 'I have read about a spell… Carpe Retractum, the seize and pull charm. But I've never practiced it before, and I don't want to try…'

All of a sudden he fell backwards. The door opened. He stood up quickly, staring at the dark entrance. A wisp of cold lashed out of the blackness of the Forbidden Passage.

'What the – _Lumos_'. The tip of Markus's wand brightly glowed, lighting up his surroundings. Cherier and Denver done the same thing, and followed him into the passage.

The passage had a damp, musty smell and a claustrophobic feel to it. They walked in a line as the passage was narrow. They were completely surrounded by stone.

_BOOM_

The large door shut behind them, causing them to jump. Denver swore and continued to follow Markus. 'It's so… quiet in here' he said.

It was silent and chilly inside the passage that Markus began to doubt their existence. He reached the end of the passage. '_What_ have you gotten us into Cherier?' Markus had found the orifice that she had previously explained to him. It was made of stone and shaped like a lion's face, mouth wide open with jaws pointing out fiercely.

He placed his hand on the nostrils of the lion and gasped loudly, a warmth had splintered through his body.

'What's wrong Markus?' Cherier whispered with fear.

'I don't know. I – I touched the nose and – I felt a fuzzy feeling.'

'A _fuzzy_ feeling?' Denver repeated.

'Yeah. It was sort of… warm and it shot up from my feet to my chest.'

'Strange…'

'I want to get out of here now' Cherier shakily whispered.

'You are the one who wanted to come here, so we're staying!' Markus spat, still trying to keep quiet. He turned around to see where Denver was. He was walking from wall to wall, sliding his hands along the cold stone.

'Shh! I can hear something!' Markus held his ear against the wall that the orifice was set upon. 'I can hear… water, running through pipes or something.'

There were indeed sounds of water coming from beyond the orifice wall. Denver was still wandering around else where, and Cherier decided to follow him.

Markus gasped. The water sounds were getting louder, as if it were coming closer. 'Quick! We need to get out of here! RUN!'

He began to run towards Cherier and water started bursting out of the orifice. Cherier screamed. 'MARKUS!'

The water had shot so powerfully that it hit Markus's backside, causing him to tumble over. Denver bent down to grab him by the arm, the water shooting him in the face, and pulled him up. Both Markus and Cherier had dropped their now un-lit wands and had to rely on Denver's glow.

'Where's my wand!' screamed Markus. 'QUICK!'

They fumbled around senselessly in the near pitch-black passage, which was rapidly filling up with water.

It was now up to their knees when they saw a white stick floating around them. It was Markus's wand, he groped it and screamed '_LUMOS MAXIMA!_' the passage lit up dramatically, and the orifice widened, which made the water stream release larger amounts. The passage was filling up so quickly.

'HELP! SOMEONE HELP!' They screamed hopingly. 'SOMEBODY!'

The water now up to their necks, Markus said 'Cherier, take my wand!' The glow dimmed as he handed it to her and, eventually, went out. Markus attempted to swim towards the orifice underwater and shut it off, but the jet of the water was too powerful, pushing him back into Cherier's legs.

With only inches of air left to breathe, Cherier and Denver helplessly squashed their faces against the ceiling, floating. Neither of them could see a thing. 'MARKUS? M-MARKUS ARE YOU THERE?' Denver yelled, choking on the splashing water. 'Wait there Cherier, I must find him'

He dived under and swayed his arms around, groping nothing but water, in hope to find one of Markus's arms, but all of a sudden he was pulled back. He didn't know what was happening, he panicked and breathed in a huge gulp of water into his lungs and found himself out in the light of the dungeon floors, water gushing out of the stone door taking the three students with it. Denver could vaguely see people standing around him as he was struggling for breath.

'_ANAPNEO!_' yelled a voice, which was so indistinct to the three who were lying hopelessly on the flooded floor, the air returned to their lungs and they gasped for every breath they could get.

Several teachers and students were gathered around the Forbidden Passage entrance and they realised it was Dumbledore who cleared their airways.

'_WHAT _IS_ THIS?_' Professor McGonagall yelled sternly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Dumbledore's Senses.**

Shiny, brass objects reflected light from all directions, irritating Markus's eyes as he walked through Professor Dumbledore's office. He had awoken drowsily in the Hospital Wing after a day's recovering, where Madam Pomfrey eagerly informed him that Dumbledore wanted to speak with him.

He approached the desk near the back of the large room where Dumbledore sat, awaiting his arrival.

'Good evening, Mr. Starr. Good to see looking well.'

'Good evening sir.' Markus replied briskly, worried like mad. He was afraid that Dumbledore was about to expel him for what happened the previous evening.

Markus reached the professor and he began to speak.

'Markus, it is not for you to discover the secrets that rest beyond the Forbidden passage.' He paused for a few seconds, and continued 'But I can explain the sudden flood. It was a trap that I set for trespassers. That corridor is _highly_ forbidden, Markus.'

Markus looked at Dumbledore, wide-eyed. 'Sir, I had no intent –'

'I understand dear boy' Dumbledore refused to argue, 'but what's done is done. Professor McGonagall and I have decided that each of you will be spending two week's detention every break time, and on Saturday mornings, each with a different teacher. Professor Rooset has kindly offered to take you. She will inform you where she wants the detention to be held.'

'Yes sir' Markus said, lowering his head.

'For the time being, Mr. Starr, I warn you, Miss. Wyndall and Mr. Summerberry, not to go lurking in the Forbidden Passage _again._ Is that clear?' the professor said, quite contentedly. It seemed as though he was barely angry at all, in fact, he seemed almost happy.

'Yes sir. I'm terribly sorry. It won't happen again.'

Dumbledore's mouth curled into a smile and Markus turned around to exit the room.

Rain was hitting the windows vigorously as Markus made his way back to the Ravenclaw common room, regret was flooding his skull. He was, in fact, feeling rather happy that he would be spending detention with the ever so cheerful Professor Rooset.

Markus felt tough for the rebellious incident he had pursued yesterday, it was as if the normal Markus had fled from his body and left an insurgent energy lingering inside of him. But he was still not satisfied; the door had opened by itself, the bird was nowhere in sight, and he did not find out what was beyond the orifice, besides pipes and bewitched plumbing. He now felt even more curious than Cherier. Whatever was behind it must be extremely important to Hogwarts if Dumbledore wanted to drown any intruders.

_Perhaps he is expecting someone to break in?_ Markus thought, but he retired thinking about it, as he knew he would not find an answer anytime soon.

'Delicere Fructus' he said as he reached the portrait of the stern-looking Goblin.

'Correct' it said in a squeaky, hoarse voice, and swung open to let him into the common room.

'Markus!' Cherier appeared out of nowhere when he had barely even taken two steps into the room. 'How are you feeling?'

'Fine', he smiled at her. He felt relieved to see her. 'And you?'

'I'm good. I didn't need to stay in the hospital wing. Denver and I were about to come and visit you.'

'Yeah? And how is Denver?'

'He's fine. Madam Pomfrey let him out this morning. Said you'd been fast asleep ever since you got there.'

'It was lucky we didn't drown.'

'I'm so glad you're OK.' She said, blushing, and approached Markus slowly and swung her arms around him in a tight hug, 'I'm sorry for dragging you into this! It's all my fault!'

'Cherier, it's alright! It's not your fault at all.' Markus patted her on the back, still gripped in her embrace. It had completely slipped his mind that she had made him follow her into the Forbidden Passage in the first place, but he didn't care. He felt courageous and relieved, like he had grown up just a little more.

Cherier let go of him and said, 'Denver is pretty upset. He thinks you're mad at him.'

'He shouldn't have anything to worry about. Neither should you.'

'But… Markus, I thought you'd be absolutely fumed that you have detention – you do have detention, right?'

'Yes, with Professor Rooset. But everything's fine Cherier, I'm not angry. As a matter of fact, I quite like the idea that I got into trouble for once.'

Cherier grinned and said, 'I have Flitwick for detention, Denver has Trelawney. Should we go to dinner now?'

Markus hesitated for a bit, he wanted to stay in the common room while resting studying, and replied, 'Sure. I'm starving.'

One week had passed and the Quidditch try-outs for Ravenclaw were being held the next day.

'I can't. I have detention with Professor Rooset.' Markus explained to the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, Toban Fitt, who was in his seventh year at Hogwarts.

'Are you serious? Since when do you get detention? Anyway – You've _got_ to come to the try-outs; I need to see how well you work with the new players.' Toban nagged him. He was, clearly, over-obsessed with Quidditch and couldn't bear the though that his best chaser would be missing the try-outs.

'I know, I know. I wish I could make it, but I can't. I'm sorry. The weather looks nasty anyway.' Markus looked out the rain-spattered window of the corridor as they were on their way to the great hall for lunch, and parted from Toban. 'I'll see you later, Fitt.'

'Yeah, see you Markus.' Toban sighed while Markus sat down next to Denver, who wasn't accompanied by Cherier, and continued walking up the Ravenclaw table towards his clan of friends.

'What's up with him?' said Denver. The bond between Markus and Denver seemed to have strengthened since the incident occurred in the Forbidden Passage; they had spent much more time together than usual.

'He is just in a foul mood because I can't make it to the try-outs tomorrow.'

'Just forget about him, –'

'Markus!' sounded a female voice just behind him, cutting off Denver. They both turned around to see a bright, cheery brunette Ravenclaw by the name of Felicia Synnister, one of Valen Glass's friends, staring gleefully at Markus.

'This is for you.' She handed Markus a small piece of folded parchment, giggled and walked away swiftly.

Markus shoved the parchment into his robe pocket ignorantly and continued talking to Denver.

'This whole detention business is getting in the way of everything.'

Denver went silent for a moment as he was eating; he closed the _Daily Prophet_ in front of him and said to Markus, 'Do you think that bird was an Animagus?' This question seemed to come out of nowhere, and Markus choked on a bit of his Pumpkin Pasty. 'What if it's a Death Eater in disguise?'

'Let's not get into that, Denver…' Markus evidently tried to avoid the subject. His mind was clear of the incident ever since he started detention with Rooset. Denver remained silent, and Markus left his seat before he could speak anymore about the bird. 'I'm going to Rooset now. Thought I'd get a bit of an early start.'

'OK' Denver replied, befuddled as to why Markus would want to get to detention any earlier.

He arrived at Professor Rooset's office five minutes earlier than he was meant to. He stood outside the door, thinking about what task she would set him today. She had already set him things such as write lines, mopped the hospital wing floor, sorted through a box of dead Flobberworms for Healing Potion ingredients and stacked the bookshelves in her classroom in alphabetical order.

'Good afternoon Markus.' Professor Rooset appeared behind him, poking her head out of the door, 'Do come inside, my friend. It's awful chilly out in these corridors.'

The room was, as always, flooded with dull purple and blue colour schemes, furnished with rich antiques with enormous golden curtains covering the large windows. She flicked her wand and each curtain swiftly opened, slightly illuminating the room from the grey skies outside.

'Just take a seat next to me on my desk, Markus. Today I'll have you help me roll up Arp Tree leaves for today's lesson of Healing.' Easy stuff it is.' She confirmed with a large grin on her face.

'What are the leaves used for, Professor?' Markus said as he was pulling up an expensive looking mahogany seat from her desk.

'Ah, that you will find out later today Mr. Starr. Now, all you have to do is take a single leaf from the box beside you, make sure it isn't dried out or bug-eaten, and roll it up as tight as you can from side to side and pass it to me. Oh, and don't forget to snap the stem off each one beforehand.'

'Sure' he said, reaching into the box of leaves. He began rolling them up as quickly as he could as soon he smelled the stench the leaves were emitting.

'Yes, yes. Just like that, good, yes.'

Each time he handed a rolled-up leaf to her, she'd tap it with the tip of her wand, and it'd tighten up completely to a stick, and place it into a canister.

'I've noticed a couple more people have left the Healing class, Professor?' Markus said, trying to converse with her. The silence of the room was haunting.

'Yes' she said sadly, 'only fourteen people left now.'

Markus didn't know what to say back to her, instead he cleared his throat.

'Is it me, Markus? Am I doing something wrong? Are my teachings useless?' she questioned him.

'No, no! Of course not. I enjoy your class a lot' he said in all sincerity, 'But, why do you ask _me_, Professor?'

She beamed at Markus quite avidly, her eyes widened through her spectacles, 'Because you are my best student of all years, and you are honest, dear boy.'

Markus was taken aback by this and his cheeks were reddening, it was only a few weeks into the term, yet it seemed as if she had been teaching him for years. 'Just like you're father, you are' she added.

'My father? You know my dad?'

'Yes, indeed I do. It was only a week or so that we had known each other, I must say. I was the one who treated him a few years back in St. Mungo's when he had Scrofungulus.'

'Ah.'

'Very kind man, he is. The name's Howard, am I correct?'

'Yeah' said Markus, wanting to change subject as he broke the stem off of a leaf with a _snap_.

'He was back in St. Mungo's again, I hear.'

'Yeah.' he repeated.

'The poor man has had it rough…'

Markus thought it was strange that she knew so much about his father, but ignored it and continued rolling the leaves.

Detention today seemed to Markus to pass by rather slowly, but he didn't mind. He liked spending time with Professor Rooset, and enjoyed socialising with her. The same old Cherier, Denver, Parry and Darby got quite repetitive and boring every break-time and Markus wasn't particularly looking forward to going back to that after his one remaining week of detention ends.

'Well that should be enough now, it is lesson time soon. You might as well stay here considering you're with me for Healing, Markus.'

'I need my books, Professor. Sorry, it completely slipped my mind before I left.'

'Well, off you go then. Do hurry back. Lesson starts in about five minutes!' she motioned politely towards the door and Markus left the room.

Once he had left the Healing corridor, he made his way up a few staircases towards the Ravenclaw tower, stopping at the top of the second staircase, for Samuel Taxon and his group of friends stood in his path.

'Move, Taxon' Markus said, avoiding eye contact with him or any of his friends.

Taxon gasped sarcastically and said, 'That's not a very polite way of asking, is it Starr?'

Markus could tell he was trying to act big and bold in front of his friends. 'Get out my way, you jerk.' he said as he attempted to barge through the group, shoving Taxon aside. But Taxon retaliated and seized his arm in a tight grip.

'How dare you touch me!' he spat, and pushed Markus down the stairs with great force. He tumbled down painfully, groaning on his way and hit the bottom with a _thud. _His head hit the bottom stair.

Taxon and his friends laughed manically.

'That's what you get for being rude to me, Starr!'

They hurried down the staircase, and one of them kicked Markus in his arm as he lay there on his back. He stood up, rubbing his head, and swore loudly to Taxon.

Taxon made a rude hand gesture behind his back towards him as he continued coolly walking away. Markus pulled his wand out and pointed it towards him, but it was too late; he had disappeared behind a corner across the end of the corridor.

What had Markus done to deserve this?

Soon enough, the bell had rang, and several students now began to fill the corridors on their way to their classes. Just about every one of them who passed Markus had informed him that there was blood trickling down his forehead, but he didn't worry about it, as he was soon to be back in the hands of a professional healer; Professor Rooset.

'They live in dark places' said Denver, who was in the common room that night doing Care Of Magical Creatures homework with Markus and Cherier, 'like… caves and forests and stuff.'

'And inside hollow trees' Markus added.

Cherier nodded her head in somewhat approval and began jotting down sentences for her Glumbumble essay, muttering each word she wrote under her breath in concentration.

'Err, Markus.' Giggled a voice from behind him.

He turned around, and there stood Felicia Synnisterr, 'Yeah?'

'Err… Umm... Valen wants to know whether you have an answer for her note yet' she giggled a little more.

'Err' Markus was lost for words, he had completely forgotten about the parchment she had handed him at lunch earlier that day, 'err, just tell her I said yes.' He panicked, distinctly blushing. He, of course, hadn't read the note yet.

'OK!' Felicia ran off immediately while squealing excitedly and Markus instantly pulled the scrunched up note out of his pocket. He unfolded it and his heart leapt a mile.

He re-read the note once more, to confirm whether he was day-dreaming or not, but no, this was definitely real. It read:

_Dear Markus,_

_I really, really like you._

_Will you go out with me?_

_Valen._

He quickly scrunched up the note and returned it to the depths of his warm, dark robe pocket, and mumbled shakily, 'Oh my.'

'What's all this note business abou–?' nosed Cherier.

But Markus said '– Nothing' before she could even end her sentence. His heart was pounding; he had just agreed to go out with the most attractive girl in all of Hogwarts.

Denver and Cherier were both staring at him, waiting for him to explain himself. He was now shaking.

'Markus, are you OK?'

'I'm fine. I'm err… going to bed now.' He said so fast that he was amazed he even spoke English, and scooped all of his books, parchment and quills into his bag, 'See you tomorrow.'

'What's with him?' said Denver as he watched Markus clumsily run up the marble staircase into the boy's dormitories.

'Don't know.' Cherier had already returned to her homework.

'I'll go with him. Goodnight Cherier.'

'What a git!' Denver said, as he was tucking himself into bed. It was only now that Markus had decided to tell him about the staircase episode with Taxon. 'You're alright though, mate?'

'Yeah, I'm fine now. Rooset healed me within seconds.' Markus was already comfortably snuggled up in his bed, which was on the left of Denver's. It was still raining heavily outside, and it was dead cold in the boy's dormitory.

'No, I'm talking about the note thing. Has it got something to do with Taxon?' Denver was concerned for Markus.

'No' said Markus, but Denver sat up, waiting for him to speak more, which he did. 'Denver… I-I am now g-going out with Valen Glass.' Markus had trouble forcing the words out of his mouth.

'Are you… ARE YOU SERIOUS?' Denver roared with laughter.

'Shh! Keep your voice down!' There were a few boys already in bed and Markus didn't want anyone else to hear.

'I can't believe it!'

'What is so funny?'

'Oh, it's not funny' Denver said, raising his head as he was re-shaping his pillow, 'It's just… shocking.'

'Why? Because she's popular and I'm… not?'

'In all honesty, yes.'

'Well I don't find it that shocking.' Markus lied and rested his head, looking away from Denver, 'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight.'

All of a sudden there was a huge crashing sound, and the dormitory shook. Everyone sat upright in their beds.

'WHAT WAS THAT!?' yelled a boy who had awoken from a deep sleep on the other side of the room.

_BANG._

It happened again, only this time Markus's eyes were open to see that there was a bright flash of lightning outside as it happened.

Everyone departed from their beds and ran out of the dormitory into the common room where the rest of the Ravenclaw students were huddled, looking out the large window.

'Lightning has hit the castle!' Cherier shouted across the room to Denver and Markus who were dressed in their pajamas, 'We saw it! It looked as though it hit the same place twice'

_BANG._

It happened again and everyone screamed, more so the girls.

'Markus looked over at Valen Glass, who looked as though she was on the verge of tears, but trying to smile, he weakly smiled back and grabbed Denver's arm. They ran to Cherier and took her outside of the common room. The commotion was getting rowdier as students were scrambling around awkwardly and frantically.

'Lightning never strikes in the same place more than once!' Markus said, as the two followed him running down the corridor, 'Something definitely isn't right here.'

They made their way to the Great Hall as quick as they could, once they reached the bottom floor, they noticed many Gryffindors in their pyjamas running to the great hall, some were even crying. Professor McGonagall was trailing them frenetically, 'It's OK, everything is going to be fine! Dumbledore will fix everything as soon as – Dear Merlin!' she said, a hand fluttering to her chest. The lightning had struck again. Whether in the same place as the first, they didn't know, but they were all anxious to get into the hall, where they'd, hopefully, find Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall was standing behind the crowd of students in front of the entrance doors to the Great Hall, she flicked her wand from a distance and the doors opened.

Everyone swarmed into the hall like a pack of Jeeherzies, and Dumbledore appeared behind Markus and the others, 'Everyone inside, as quick as you can.' He said to them, and then raised his voice so that everyone could hear, 'Filius, Severus, Pomona! Gather all students and hurry to the Great Hall immediately!'

The heads of houses were bound to be somewhere within the crowd that was growing larger by the second.

Dumbledore ran to the front of the hall and stood up, '_Sonorus! _Everybody listen' the charm had raised his voice significantly, 'Hogwarts has been attacked from what I believe to be dark forces, everyone must remain in the hall until I dismiss you, I repeat; _everyone must remain in the Great Hall_! You will all be spending the night in here.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Timetable.**

Dumbledore had set out hundreds of beds in the Great Hall. There was not enough room for all students, so he furthered the bedding into the Entrance Hall, where most of the Slytherins decided to sleep.

'The Gryffindor tower was struck!' Cherier whispered to Markus and Denver once everyone was settled into their beds. She was placed beside the two, 'I heard McGonagall talking about it.'

'That's terrible.' Markus murmured.

'I will ask all of you to remain silent and allow us all to have a peaceful night's sleep.' Dumbledore said clearly, who was standing at the front of the hall keeping watch on everyone.

Cherier waved at Markus as a sign of saying 'Goodnight' and closed her eyes. It was now midnight, and everyone was feeling tired.

'Good morning Hogwarts.' Dumbledore announced at breakfast time, the hall had returned to its original state, the house tables spread evenly with the students seated at them, 'As we all know, the school has been attacked. Lightning hit our dear Gryffindor's tower, tearing open their common room and dormitories last night. This was a horrifying shock to all students in the tower at the time. A majority of them were injured and have been safely transported to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for professional healing, and some are staying in the Hospital wing here safe in Madam Pomfrey's hands. As for the others, who evaded injury, I'd like to say a gracious _well done_.'

The few people who were seated at the Gryffindor table began to cheer quietly, most of them looking rather morose.

'I have sent out some of the Ministry's best Scarges immediately to repair the damage, so do not fret if you come in contact with one, they do not mean any harm.'

'Scarges? What are Scarges?' Cherier whispered to Markus.

'Construction workers for the Ministry, ghastly looking things they are.'

Dumbledore continued to speak, 'Madam Pince has courteously designated a section of the library for the Gryffindors to use as a replacement common room until the Scarges complete their work, which should hopefully be by tomorrow evening.' He paused for a moment, 'Hogwarts is under strict protection for the time-being, do not fear another attack.'

Professor McGonagall leaned over to Dumbledore and whispered something to him, and Dumbledore spoke again, 'I don't mean to alarm you, but as I said last night, I believe the attack to be work of an evil force. If any more dangerous occurrences take place here, I'm afraid the school may no longer be safe. That is all, please enjoy your breakfast.'

'This year at school so far has been terrible!' Markus began, as the rest of the students engaged in chatter about the attack, 'What does it all mean?'

'I think Dumbledore knows what's happening. He's got to. Why else would he think that "evil forces" are attacking the school?' Denver said.

The three paused in thought, and Markus broke the silence, 'Imbercelum.'

'What?'

'Imbercelum, that's it! _Look_!' He pointed out one of the high windows of the Great Hall, rain was hitting it vigorously, 'I remember when Binns was telling me about… about Teahorn and Bloodgood, and he said something about Imbercelum magic. Magic that is used for controlling weather.'

Cherier gasped, 'Do you think somebody is doing that? Doing Immerselsum?'

'Imbercelum', he corrected her, 'It's a possibility, isn't it?'

Denver patted Markus on the back quite roughly and said, 'I agree. Makes perfect sense –' he stopped for a second and nudged Markus with his elbow. Valen Glass was walking towards them and had caught his eye. Denver gestured his hand towards her, trying not to point.

Markus's heart leapt a mile, he had forgotten about his new girlfriend, who had now reached them.

She wore a sassy look on her face, 'Can I speak to you Markus?'

'Sure' he said, blushing.

All three of them sat there staring at her.

'In private' she directed a sinister look towards Cherier and Denver, which Cherier returned to her. She disliked Valen Glass a lot.

'Sure' he said again, and left his seat.

Valen took his hand and dragged him over to the entrance of the Great Hall, and stood face-to-face with him, although she was looking slightly down at him as she was taller. 'Hello' she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

'Hi.' Markus's face was burning with timidity, he was surprised her lips didn't curl up and singe on contact.

'I was wondering if you wanted to meet up later on. Spend some time together, you know?'

'Oh, err… How much later? I have detention at nine o'clock.' Markus said diffidently, adding to the awkwardness. He shot a look at Cherier, but to his relief, she wasn't looking. She, of course, had no idea about his relationship with Valen, and Markus was hoping to god that Denver wouldn't mention it to her.

Valen grimaced slightly when he spoke, 'Come and see me as _soon_ as you're finished then, yeah?'

Her abruptness was confusing Markus. He didn't know what to expect from her, as he had never been in a relationship with a girl before.

'Err, yeah. Sure thing!' he quickly peered over at Cherier again, who, luckily, was still not looking. She was, instead, talking to her brother.

'I'll be in the common room all day, so come and meet me there. See you.' She kissed him again, this time on the lips, and walked off towards her friends, who were clearly watching her and Markus for the whole time.

He stood motionless, goggling at Valen as she strode off. _I was just kissed _he thought. Although it was only a peck on the lips, he was completely astonished.

'Excuse me' said a small, first-year girl who approached him.

'Oh, sorry' Markus moved aside for her. He hadn't realised that he was standing directly in front of the entrance door, so he walked back to the Ravenclaw table where his two friends awaited his return.

'What was all that about?' questioned Cherier, with one eyebrow raised.

'Nothing'

Denver was chortling under his breath, and quickly transformed it into a cough as Markus darted a discontent look towards him.

'Just Prefect stuff' Markus said as he took a seat next to Cherier.

'Oh come _on_. Just tell her, Mark!' Denver was rolling his eyes behind her.

'Tell me what?' she nudged Markus in the ribs.

'Never mind…' Markus was turning a violent crimson once again, 'Anyway, I think I should talk to Roderick Seed. He told me when I sat with him that day that the bad weather was going to continue for days.'

'Really? Maybe he knows something about Imbercelum.' Cherier suggested.

'He's just over there' Denver pointed towards him. He was sitting with his only friend, Beo Sherhansen, near the front of the Ravenclaw table.

'Great. I'll see you two later. Have fun with Trelawney, Denver.'

'Always do' he replied, with great sarcasm in his voice.

Markus strolled down the table towards Roderick Seed, and tapped him on the shoulder, 'Hi Roderick, do you mind if we go for a walk? I want to talk to you about something. Beo can come too.'

He looked at Beo, who was facing downwards at his fidgeting hands as if Markus wasn't there.

'Bit of a fright last night, ey?' Markus said as Roderick and Beo trailed him by his side, 'Lucky it wasn't our tower.'

The two fourth-years remained silent, with vacant expressions on their faces.

'Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?' Roderick snapped.

'No, no. Not at all.'

'Well get to the point, we don't have all day here. Beo and I were planning to study in the library today.'

'Right. Well erm…' he was silently hurt by Roderick's rudeness, although he wasn't surprised by it with the amount of sleep all the students had last night, 'Roderick, do you remember telling me how the rain was going to continue for months?

Roderick lazily nodded his head, 'I do recall it, yes.'

Beo was somewhat hiding behind a small stack of books he was carrying, Markus had completely forgotten about his presence.

'Well, what exactly did you mean by that?'

'It was… it was nothing. It meant _nothing_' he sped up his walking pace and pulled on Beo's robe sleeve, 'Come on, Beo.'

'Roderick, are you hiding something?' Markus raised his voice, the two now a couple of metres ahead of him.

'It was just something Professor Trelawney mentioned.' He disappeared into the distance and Markus sighed heavily.

'I think it'd be wise to take a quick bath, Markus.' Professor Rooset suggested.

'Thank you Professor' he kindly replied, his robes covered in a thick, smelly fluid. He had to collect jars of Bubotuber pus from Professor Sprout's greenhouses for her seventh-year's healing class for detention.

She stared at him slightly cross-eyed. The pus was dripping from his robes onto her office floor, 'Next detention is going to be an enjoyable one. Make sure you bring a broomstick' she grinned graciously, 'Have a nice day Mr. Starr. Oh – and don't tell anyone you're enjoying detention with me.' Her eyes twinkled as she smirked at him.

Markus was so happy to hear this. He had not ridden a broom stick since the beginning of summer. He and Cherier would often chase each other and make up their own rules of backyard Quidditch during school holidays. Markus would always win, of course.

He was excited, thinking of what Professor Rooset will put him up to next time they meet for detention.

He wanted to take a nice hot bath, but had remembered about Valen wanting to meet him. So he cleaned himself up with magic and cast a fragrance charm upon himself to rid the odor of the pus. The common room was his new destination, where Valen, his girlfriend, was awaiting his arrival.

He felt nervous, but excited at the same time. Valen was always seen with other boys, kissing and hugging them. Markus felt as though he would not be able to equal those other boys, especially when her last boyfriend was Charlie Knight. A tall, built, brick-of-a-Slytherin boy who was in his seventh year at Hogwarts.

He spotted her by the fire, seemingly gossiping with her friends, as he walked through the portrait hole. He had no intentions of interrupting their chitchat; he was too embarrassed to butt in.

Luckily, he had caught Valen's eye and quickly waved at her, which looked more like he was shaking his hand in mid air. He was making sure Cherier was nowhere in sight.

They made their way to a small hill by the Herbology greenhouses after chatting for a moment in the common room, but decided the rain was too heavy to sit in the school grounds.

'Perhaps we could… go to the charms corridor.' Markus suggested

'Great idea!' Valen said quite loudly, which made Markus jump, 'we can sit by the Troll statue.'

Markus was feeling as timid as ever. They walked silently together until they reached the corridor.

'I made you something.' Valen said as they seated themselves quite snugly behind a large unpleasant statue of a Troll. She pulled out a small carton from inside her robe pocket and handed it to Markus. It was in the shape of a star.

'Thank you' he blushed and opened the glimmering golden container.

Inside were several small chocolates, also star-shaped, with the words 'Markus is my Starr' engraved on each piece.

He gawked at her. _We've only been together for less than a day!_ He thought. But thanked her once again, 'They're… nice'.

'Made them myself' she beamed at him, beginning to wrap her arm around his neck. 'You know, I've always thought you were a real charmer, Markus. You just need to lighten up a bit. You know, be a bit _bolder_. Although, the trouble you got in the other day was admirable.'

He felt extremely uncomfortable, completely speechless. 'I-I've always had a keen eye for you too.' He forced these words out of his mouth. Who knows how Valen would react to this? He thought his life as a normal teenage boy was going to end within the next ten seconds.

'That's _so_ sweet!' she squeaked, and pulled Markus's head towards hers. A warm sensation spread from his lips to throughout his body.

This can't be real. This must be a dream. He'd always imagined himself snogging Valen Glass, the beautiful and striking Ravenclaw girl, but he never thought it would really happen. He surprised himself and reacted, groping and caressing Valen's shoulders.

She suddenly broke away from Markus's mouth and looked at her watch. 'Oh dear! I'm meant to attend a prefect meeting in ten minutes!'

'Sorry – m-my – I'm' Markus was awestruck; patting his lips gently with his fingertips and subconsciously blurting meaningless words, 'What?'

Valen took her bag and strode off behind the Troll, yelling out 'Meet me here tomorrow – same time!'

'What's the matter, Markus? You look a little pale' said Denver, as Markus walked to the common room with him later that afternoon, 'Rooset giving you a hard time? Trelawney had me cleaning tea cups today… without magic. Right old mental case, she is.'

'I'm fine' Markus lied. He was still amazed at what had happened earlier today. He pinched his hand every so often to check if he wasn't dreaming the day.

The rest of the day managed to flow seamlessly, and it was seven o'clock before Markus knew it. Cherier hadn't questioned him about his whereabouts when he was with Valen, she didn't even seem to realise his absence as she was studying in the library after her detention.

'I'm _not_ telling her!' Markus whispered across the boy's dormitory that night, hidden behind his four-poster curtains, 'She despises Valen!'

'She's going to find out eventually, and she'll be even angrier knowing that you kept it from her' Denver said matter-of-factly.

'She'll murder me… Anyway, I'm going to sleep now. Goodni –'

'– oh no you're not! Tell me what happened today with Valen!'

Markus opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Midnight pecking at the window by his bed. She had a letter for him.

'What? Who'd be writing to me at this time of night?' he groaned as he took the parchment from Midnight's beak.

The letter was only small, and simply read

_Monday: 9:00am break time_

_Tuesday: After lunch_

_Wednesday I study in the library after class._

_Thursday: 8:00pm in the common room._

_Friday I study._

_Saturday: 10:00pm (in the Charms corridor) and 3:00pm at the hill by greenhouse three._

_Sunday I'll be with my friends._

_I can't wait to see you tomorrow, don't forget._

_Love,_

_Valen._

Markus gawked at the letter with his eyes bulging for a moment.

'Who's it from, Mark?' Denver said.

'It-it's from Valen… She's planned a timetable for us to spend time together!'

Denver roared with laughter and one of the boys across the other side of the room told him to shut up, 'You're not _serious_, are you?'

'I'm serious!' Markus whispered lower, trying not to wake anyone sleeping, 'Do they all do this? Set times for each other? I didn't think _that's_ how relationships work…'

'It's not, Markus. She's a lunatic!'

Markus lay away thinking about Valen Glass. He had completely forgotten about the previous day's events – the reason why he had detention, but he didn't care. He could still feel Valen's lips on his, and that's all that mattered right now.

He let the thoughts of her drift him off to slumbers, also confused about the letter she'd just sent him.

'_Goodnight, Valen_.' He said in his mind, unaware of whether he said it aloud or not.


End file.
